venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Miraak
Miraak is a former antagonist and current protagonist in A Skyrim Tale, who was introduced during the Dragonborn DLC Main Questline. It should be noted that Miraak is the First Dragonborn as well as a Dragon Priest who betrayed the Dragons in his quest for power. But in time, Miraak's lust for power forced him into the service of Hermaeus Mora and he was desperate to be free. To do this, he needed to kill the Last Dragonborn, Vahl, and absorb her soul to earn his freedom. Jordan and Vahl originally hated him because of the fact that he would steal Dragon Souls and talk down on Vahl's combat prowess constantly. He was defeated by Vahl at Apocrypha with the help of Hermaeus Mora. However after his apparent death, he returns as a follower, easily becoming Vahl's second-in-command despite his short service. He accompanies Vahl to Sovngarde where they both kill Alduin, after which the two Dragonborn develop an understanding towards each other and are on good terms. He currently resides in Serevin Manor as all the other followers do. Miraak was subjected to Poet's Cloning project as seen in the 100th episode of Skyrim Tale when an army of 40 Miraaks annihilated a scourge of Frost Dragons, but the canonicity of the episode is to be questioned. Miraak's Face and Name Being the only one of the group to have his face concealed by a mask, what Miraak truly looks like is a mystery people have been wanting to find out ever since he has made is debut as a follower. Sadly, Jordan has been unable to remove his mask/downright refuses to remove Miraak's mask due to Bethesda's tendency to create "derpy faces." Likewise, Miraak is an alias that denotes the owner of the mask: Miraak and not his real name. Since he was disposed of rather quickly in the Dragonborn DLC, it is unlikely his real name will be known and thus lost to the ages. Powers and Equipment Miraak is a Dragon Priest as well as Dragonborn, this not only makes him the most powerful member of the group, but also means he is capable of using various shouts and spells. The most prominent shouts he uses being Dragon Aspect and Fire Breath, while his most prominent spells being Sparks for offense and a Ward spell for defense. In terms of equipment, Miraak is left untouched when compared to Lydia or Jen. He wears a Dragon Priest mask, which is where he derives his name from, his robes, gauntlets and boots. Though his preferred method of combat is shouts and spells, should the enemy come within close range, Miraak makes use of his personal sword which drains stamina and emits a tentacle whip effect when swung. Trivia *His alias "Miraak" translates to "Allegiance Guide" *Legends say that Miraak fought a fellow Dragon Priest, Vahlok, in a battle so ferocious that it tore Solstheim from Skyrim. *Being the First Dragonborn, Miraak is the team's secret weapon against Dragonkind. *He is counted to be the group's resident alchemist. *On the subject of the Miraak statue in Vahl's bedroom, Miraak is none the wiser. *Miraak is the oldest member of the group, being born during the Merethic Era, about 2000 years before the events of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:A Skyrim Tale Category:Vahl's company